stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Two of Us
| name = Two Of Us | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 5 | ep_num = 7 | code = 41 | writer = | originaldate = 2018-11-01 | stardate = 55576.9 | year = 2379 | prev = Blackbird | next = }} Summary Returning to their ships after a debrief at Starfleet Command, Patrick and Jenna engage in an extended conversation which reveals a connection between the ''Baldwin'' and the Ingrum family. Baldwin s acting captain runs into trouble responding to Patrick and Jenna when they get stranded. Log Entries :'' Captain's Log, Stardate 55576.9: On the Earth's Gregorian Calendar, it is New Year's Day, the start of the year 2379.'' :For the 10th Squadron, it's been a productive year maintaining the peace and continuing to update our subspace maps in the Aloran sector. The new fighters assigned to the ''Winchester have exceeded our expectations. Their combat abilities were demonstrated fairly well in the recent Operation Blackbird. Utopia Planitia has released the second batch of fighters for the'' Effingham. :The Past year has also brought big personal changes. Commander Petrelli took on the challenge of being a mother of not just one child, but two. My wife was more than happy to dish out parenting advice to Jaimie, as well as to Stephanie Taylor, who also had her first child, Ginger, a couple of weeks ago. :As for me, I was recalled to sector 001 just after the Christmas holiday to be debriefed by Starfleet Command and interviewed by the press. Although I had to leave my ship and my family behind, I did not come alone. '' :''Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 55577.2: ''Baldwin and Ottawa are in orbit of Aloran IV awaiting the arrival of Captain Ingrum and Captain Carson.'' :: — Recorded by Sara Jackson :'' Personal Log, Stardate 12393.9: I just got a call from my wife this morning. It turns out we are having a girl. We both agreed that she will be named 'Tiana,' because after having five boys she will be the princess of our family.'' :We're exploring a sector of space near an area of heavy plasma storms that we have come to know as 'the Badlands.' We have found a couple of worlds nearby that Captain Ingrum has ordered us to survey. :: — Recorded by Everett Palmer in 2309 :'' Ship's Log, Chief Engineer Everett Palmer, Stardate 12400: The Baldwin was able to take out an attacking Cardassian warship but took severe damage. The Cardassians took out our shields and managed to blow a hole in the bridge. We lost everyone up there, including Captain Ingrum and Commander Ripley. Given the totality of the circumstances, as the senior officer aboard, I am invoking General Order 13 and ordering everyone to evacuate. If there is a bright side to this, the bridge crew were the only casualties, everyone else has been accounted for.'' :On a personal note, I give my condolences to the Ingrum and Ripley families. Captain Ingrum's son Charlie is old enough that he will remember his dad. However, Jimmy Ripley is only two years old – he probably won't have any memories of his mother. :: — Recorded in 2309 :Captain's Log, Stardate 55282.2: I have had a day to review the after-action reports regarding Baldwin's engagements while I was away. The increase in aggressiveness by those opposed to Starfleet's presence in the Aloran Sector is certainly concerning. Memorable quotes : "Judging by the latest FNS poll, some think I should retire from Starfleet and go into politics." :: — Patrick Ingrum :"Starfleet is considering decommissioning ''Baldwin. When we found her, she was still serviceable enough to serve, and she still is. However, she is getting a little long in the tooth. I suspect they'll pull the plug on her sooner rather than later. If and when that happens, I suspect I'll be given the choice between Baldwin's replacement or a desk job."'' :"Let me guess, the one you take depends on whether or not Bridget has another bun in the oven." :: — Patrick Ingrum and Jenna Carson :"I'd give anything to be a fly on the wall with those two together." :"Why do you say that?" :"Patrick and Jenna have a history going back over 15 years."'' :"You're not thinking Patrick's going to cheat on you?" :"Hell no! It's just that there was a time when they did not get along, although any issues between them were smoothed over by the time I had met them." :: — Bridget Ingrum and Sara Jackson :'' "Except for your wife and daughter, every woman you know well is almost like a sister to you, myself included. I think that's part of why I found you as odd; however, it's also why I think you made captain before me."'' :: — Jenna Carson, on Patrick's personality :"I think part of my style comes from my mindset going into the war. Obviously, I lost my family at the outset, and I had little time to grieve. I guess by treating everyone like family, I felt the need to protect it. In other words, my objective in the war was simply to survive." :"There's little doubt that your survival strategy was successful. More than that, your style has led Baldwin to thrive in peacetime. I guess I picked up your command style, and I'm glad I did." :: — Patrick Ingrum and Jenna Carson :"Do you think Sara can handle a possible fight?" :"If I had any doubts about Sara, I would not have made her my acting XO." :"You know, she reminds me of a certain professional-track officer that got directed into command. He wound up being a pretty decent CO." :"I probably should take that as a compliment." :"Damn straight." :: — Jenna Carson and Patrick Ingrum :"May God have mercy on my soul. Fire at will." :: — Sara Jackson, when faced with an enemy intent on destroying Baldwin. Notes * The story title refers to the Beatles song. * Sara Jackson remains acting XO following the previous story, and is promoted at the end of this story. References Carson, Jenna; "I Loved 'Em Every One" Ingrum, Allison; Ingrum, Charles; Ingrum, Patrick C.; Ingrum, Patrick R.; Ingrum, Scott; Ingrum, Tiana; Jackson, Sara; Palmer, Everett; Ripley, Jennifer; Ripley, James; Ripley, Tiana; Yacht Rock; "You're the Only Woman" External links *Two of Us Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 41